Movies
by reinventation
Summary: A collection of One-Shots about our favorite Degrassi couple, Eclare!
1. The Exorsist

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket as I sat at the computer chair downstairs, reading Eclipse for the third time.

"Hello?" I answered. I could almost see his smirk through the phone.

"Quite an improvement from not answering to two rings."

"I'm sorry if some of us hae lives, Eli." I retorted.

"Ouch." Was his sarcastic response, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over and hang for a bit?"

"Sure. What time?"

"10 minutes."

"Ok, see you in 10."

Hanging up, I spun around in my chair. Standing up, and slipping my Converse on, I brushed my now longer hair, since it had grown in the 4 months I had been in school, and walked out the door.

Eli didn't live that far from me, actually. I found that out the first time I went over his house to 'work on a project', which turned into watching scary movies for hours, until my parents called me, wondering where I was.

Now it was a normal occurance. Going over Eli's to hang out, or do the occasional English project. I was there in no time, and I saw him laying out in the middle of the street.

"Eli!" I called from above him. By some myrical, he heard me over the blasting sound that was his choice of music, opened one eye, then the other, squinting in the fading light, and took out his head phones, pressing pause on his iPod. "Death wish much?"

"What? It's not like there's a never ending stream of cars." He stood up and motioned for me to follow. Walking in through his front door, we went up into his room. "So, what do you want to do? Movies? I got a whole bunch of new 'scary' ones. Maybe this time you'll end up in my lap."

The first time we watched, I was leaning on him, burying my head in his shoulder during the discusting gory parts. Each time, I felt his smirk. He kept his arm around me from start to finish, and when it ended, he had said, very cockily I might add, "Maybe next time you'll end up in my lap."

Everytime we had one of these hang out sessions, he would say each time "maybe you'll end up in my lap this time, to which I responding with a scoffed "you wish."

"You wish," I scoffed. I sat on his bed, and he showed me the movies he had. A few I'd already seen, The Unborn and the Univited, and the other two I had yet to see. "I think we should watch-"

"The Exorsist? I was thinking the same thing!" I rolled my eyes. Eli popped in the DVD, played with the remote until he pressed the right buttons that made it work, layed back on his bed, and patted for me to do the same.

A few hours, many screams, and a jump or two later, we were both sitting up, and as predicted, I was sitting in Eli's lap. He had his arms around me, and we were panting, watching the credits.

"Jesus. They don't joke around when they say something's one of the scariest movies in the history of scary movies." I slapped his arm, and he looked at me innocently.

"You planned this, didn't you." I stated, and his infamous smirk filled his pale face.

"Why, Clare, of course I didn't!"

"Eli, oh my God! You just scared me half to death, I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Well after I got you into my lap, I still have to say, not yet, no." He leaned down and places his lips on mine. "_Now_ I'm proud of myself." He whispered, a small actual smile on his face. I leaned up and repeated what he just did.

"Now I'm proud of myself too, Goldsworthy." I glared at him, "But I'm still pretty mad at you. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

"Don't worry, Blue Eyes. I'll chase away the bad dreams."

**A/N It took me a while to figure out what movie they were going to watch. And even longer to finsh this, no matter how short it is. I had mulitiple interuptions, and I wanted to capture their personalities perfectly. So, here we go! One moderatley well written One-Shot later, and hopefully a review from my kind readers?**


	2. Moulin Rouge

**A/N I decided to make this a series of One-Shots, both to express my love for Eli, and to thank all of my lovely reviewers! Thank you so much! I wanted to use different movies as the prompts for my stories! The One-Shot will either be of them watching it, or the One-Shot will share a similar plot line to one of the scenes in the movie! Any suggestions? I'm open, so PM me or give me a review telling me you're movie/ scene and if I know it I will try to do it!**

I opened the door to Clare's room, to see her sitting in front of the TV. On the screen, there was a girl singing on a metal elephant, and a guy climbing up the side on rope. When he got up, he stood there watching the singing girl, just as I stood there watching my Clare.

At the same time, both Clare and the red headed lady turned around, let out a little scream, and put their hands on their chests. And at the same time, the guy who had scared the wits out of the red head tried to explain himself, just as I did. "You're mom let me up."

"Oh. Hey." She said, catching her breath. She motioned for me to sit down next to her, to which I happily obliged.

"So, what are you watching?" I asked. She leaned into me, and I felt content to stay that way for the rest of my life. Jesus, this girl has made me _such _a sap!

"Moulin Rouge! Best movie ever!" I nodded slowly, and continued to watch as the guy tried to convince the girl that love does really exsist or something. In _song_ form.

"What are these peoples names?"

"Satine and Christian. Satine is a dancer at the Moulin Rouge and sells her body to men, whilst Christian is a writer and is writing the play Spectacular Spectacular in which Satine stars. She's supposed to be in love with this other guy, The Duke, but her and Christian are pretty much soul mates, so they hide their realationship."

"Well, ok. Not my usual, but if you like it I'll give it a shot. You know, this Christian guy is kind of like me."

"Oh? And how so?" She giggled, and turned to face me. I looked down at her, staring into the familar pools of blue that I thought were breathtaking from day one.

"He wants Satine to open up and be in love with him _so bad_ that he climbs an elephant and sings to her in the middle of the night." I smirked and kissed her, "You, Clare Edwards, are my Satine and I will climb up an elephant in the middle of the night and sing my heart out to you whenever."

"You, Eli, are such a sap." She laughed. I smirked as the couple on the screen kiss. I leaned in and gave Clare a kiss of my own.

"Yeah, and you love me for it, Clare Bear." I say when we pull apart. She smiles, dazed from our kiss. I probably look the same.

I was a sap. Clare Edwards made me a sap.

And I loved it if it got her to be my Satine.


	3. Thw Notebook

**A/N Next one! I'm just putting them in the situation that the characters were in for this one! And the movie is... The Notebook! But I really need assistance in coming up with another movie! If you have any suggestions, I NEED THEM! Thank you! **

"C'mon Clare Bear, just do it!" I stared at the boy in the street, who was looking at me with a playful glance and a smirk. I laughed and layed down next to Eli, who took out one of his head phones and gave it to me. Even though I wasn't a fan of his music, this song wasn't so bad.

"What happens when a car comes?" I asked, looking into the green eyes that I had fallen in love with. His face lit up in his usual smirk.

"We die."

"Well, good thing we have Morty." I giggled, and glancing away from him, I stared at the stars. Eli made them even more beautiful. Sides pressed together, in the middle of the street, under the stars-

A loud horn beeped at us, bringing us out of our thoughts, and we hopped up, running out of the middle of the street, cracking up. The guy in the car was screaming something about 'getting out of the streets and getting a job', which made us laugh even harder.

"Have fun living a little Edwards?" Eli asked, putting his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck.

"What, almost getting hit by a car?" I laughed, "Actually, yeah. I did." Smiling, I placed my lips on his for just a few seconds.

"We should do it again sometime." He leaned down and kissed me longer; much more passionate then before. I ran my hands through his black hair. It was a little too... PDA for my liking , but after a few minutes I actually stopped thinking. He pulled me impossibly closer, and then we finally pulled apart for lack of breath.

"Dance with me."

"Sure."

He took his iPod from his pocket, and put on shockingly, a slow song.

"Really Elijah?"

"Is this a problem, Blue Eyes?" He challenged, putting one arm around my waist and taking one of my hands in his own. I put my other hand on his shoulder, and we danced. We swayed, and he twirled me a few times.

"No. I just find it... very romantic."

"Well, then we better stop." He smirked. He had switched it from our original position, to just having his arms around my waist. I had mine around his neck.

"You don't seem very willing."

"I'm not. This is... perfect. Under the stars with my more than beautiful girlfriend, dancing in the rain to my favorite song..."

"But it's not rain-" It then commenced to pour.

"You were saying?"

"You're a very naughty boy, Elijah Goldsworthy." And all he did was smirk.

"But I'm your naughty boy, Clare Edwards."

**A/N The sappiness almost strangled me. But I like it. Do you? Tell me! And give me movie suggestions! PLEASE! Just hit the adorable little button below! **


End file.
